Culture of East Valreșia
The culture of East Valreșia is based on traditional Romanian and Valreșian culture, but has developed since 1947 as a result of political and historical events. Guidance and control Literature Music Cinema Television The nationwide state television broadcaster is Televiziunea Valreș. A breakthrough in East Valreșian television came in 2016 with the release of a programme called In Search of the Famous Sites of the Eastern Coast, which was a mix of a variety show and a travel documentary, in which the host toured the country sampling various local delicacies and visiting scenic areas. An example segment includes two couples competing in three games (a bicycle race, a treasure hunt, and a shellfish cooking contest) with the prize being fresh seafood. The programme was quite unprecedented in East Valreșia, with its promotion of tourism and dining out showing the emergence of a new form of consumerism in the country. Visual arts Graphic design in East Valreșia is influenced by the Soviet bloc and Valreșian tradition. Architecture and city planning Notable examples of East Valreșian architecture are: Cuisine A traditional Valreșian dish is Valreșian ortolan, made in the same method as French ortolan but using local buntings in place of ortolan buntings. They are also eaten in the same way, whole and with a napkin covering the head and face of the consumer. Beginning in the 1960s, the East Valreșian government encouraged citizens to breed rabbits to vary their diet, and in more recent years they have been used to supplement citizens' private incomes. Apart from their meat, rabbit fur is also used to make clothes, and some of the animals are sent to petting zoos in the country. A popular breed is the Continental Giant rabbit, capable of reaching a total weight of 10 kg and producing 7 kg of meat. Consumerism Certain foods can be shown to demonstrate the emerging consumer culture in East Valreșia. The Brășani Eliberare District Shopping Centre's food section sells snacks with packaging which is nearly identical to that of equivalents sold in West Valreșia or the TBRE, as well as mujdei (garlic sauce) in plastic tubs typical of West Valreșia. These copies are symptomatic of the creation of a new entrepreneurial middle class which demands more varied and better quality products. Sports and mass games Gender Since 1979 East Valreșia has been aggressively promoting women into positions of greater economic and political responsibility, coinciding with the promotion of Ileana Țăranescu, wife of then-president Gheorghe Țăranescu, to a position of political prominence and the development of a cult of personality around her person and her activities similar to that of her husband's. In 1966, pronatalist laws were passed that placed high taxes on childless adults and made abortions and divorces very difficult to obtain. The laws were framed not only as helping fulfil the need to increase population growth but also as promoting female equality. Despite rhetorical support for women's rights, progress was not made until 1973, when Gheorghe Țăranescu announced that the Valreșian Communist Party needed to induct more women into important roles, as there were no female secretaries of party county committees or members of the Executive Committee and very few in the Central Committee at that point. However, the main immediate result of this was the promotion of Țăranescu's wife to the Party Executive Committee, leading many to believe that this had been about the promotion of Ileana Țăranescu rather than all women. After the effort by Gheorghe Țăranescu to promote women's rights, the situation in East Valreșia has followed a rather familiar trend where firstly, the proportion of women varies inversely with the power of the political body or position, and secondly, women are concentrated in sectors where they are considered to have special competence such as health, education, light industry, and consumer goods. Indeed, the main reason for women to be promoted to the Central Committee in East Valreșia is the same reason ethnic minorities are present; to demonstrate the democratic nature of the Valreșian Communist Party as representative of all members of society. See also *Censorship in East Valreșia *Propaganda in East Valreșia Category:Valreșia Category:Valreșian culture